My Big Fat Double Wedding
by R. DuGrey and coffeechick87
Summary: Sequel to *You Came Back*! Both Lorelai's are engaged to their dream men, what will happen? Will chaos ensue when an unexpected visitor comes to call on the Gilmore clan?? Trory & JJ. [In Progress]


Title: My Big Fat Double Wedding  
  
Authors: Mandy (R. DuGrey) & Jayde (coffeechick87)  
  
Disclaimer: We own it! We own It all!! Which is probably why we write in rooms with padded walls... they're nice and squishy. So, as you probably figured out, we own nothing! It's so sad. **tear**  
  
Pairing: Rory/Tristan (Trory)  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: This is the sequel to **You Came Back**. We highly advise that you read that fic before this one.  
  
storyid = 1169737  
  
A/N: We really hope you enjoy this fic, it's written by the writers of such stories as **You Came Back** By Mandy, and The author of the Trory fics **The Fortune Cookie**, and **As The Heart Grows Fonder**, also the popular (if I do say so myself) Literati fic **Too Late To Forget**. (Jayde)  
  
We really hope you enjoy reading this fic.  
  
Again, We'd like to advise you to read **You Came Back**, before reading this, it'll be a bit less confusing if you do.  
  
You Came Back ~ storyid = 1169737  
  
~ Jayde & Mandy  
  
..  
And without Further Ado....  
  
..  
My Big Fat Double Wedding  
Chapter 1: Roommates  
.  
  
"Uhhhh," Tristan grunted. "Rory, is this your last box?" he said as he dropped a large, heavy box into Rory's dorm room.  
  
"I think so. You did such a great job helping me load all my stuff up here, I think I'll tip you." Rory said as she flopped down on her bed, kissing him lightly. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I wonder when my roommate is going to get here? I heard she's from Texas. Her name's Anne Marie Cabotte."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be here soon honey. And if she packed half as much stuff as you did, I don't know how you're going to be able to fit both of your stuff in this room. You do realize that you're not moving here permanently? It's only for about nine months."  
  
Rory let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Tristan, of course I know that I'm only going to be staying here part of the year, but I need all this stuff. Plus most of those boxes have my books in them. Oh, and my coffee pot, and about 1000 lbs. of coffee." She tilted her head, mentally going over the stuff that she had brought with her. "Then you got my stuffed animals in those boxes, and my shoes too. So see, it's not all that much." Rory got up and stretched her back.  
  
Right then, a red headed girl, about 5'5'' with green eyes, who looked to be about Rory's age bounced into the room. "Hey y'all I'm Anne and you must be Rory." Anne walked over to Rory and shook hands with her. "Who's this cutie?" She tilted her head in Tristans direction  
  
Rory looked over at Tristan and smiled, and then she turned and said to Anne, "Anne, this is my fiancé, Tristan. You just missed his big speech on why I had to pack so much stuff."  
  
"Well Rory, I hope there's a coffeepot in there. Because I forgot to pack mine and I would just die if I don't get a cup of coffee every morning."  
  
Rory grinned at her and said, "Yes, I have a 16 cup maker. I think we'll get a long just fine. Don't you think so too honey?"  
  
Tristan looked up from the bed at her and just laughed.  
  
"What," Anne said, "is so funny about a coffee maker?"  
  
Tristan raised himself onto his elbows, looked at Rory and then replied, "It's just that that is what this girl has been raised on. The blood running through her veins is about 90% coffee. That's all."  
  
Anne looked at Rory, who was cracking up. "Yes, it's true, I am addicted. I've tried to stop cold turkey many times before but it's a hopeless cause. Believe me, many a good person has tried to cut my intake down. Even my lovely fiancé here. It never sticks." Rory sat down on the bed, shoved Tristan over a bit, and patted the space beside her for her roommate.  
  
Anne laughed and joined Rory on the bed. After a moment she spoke up and said, "So, Tristan, when are you going to help me unload *my* stuff?"  
  
The only response that she got was a loud groan.  
  
She and Rory just laughed.  
  
..  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
..  
  
"So, family history time." Anne waved her pizza slice in the air as She, Rory, and Tristan sat in a pizza place later that evening after unpacking. "Rory?"  
  
"Well, my mom had me when she was only16, so really, we grew up together. She's literally my Best Friend first, and My Mother Second. She moved out of my Grandparents house when I was a few months old, and moved to Stars Hollow. She worked as a maid at the Independence Inn, but moved up to the General Manager by the time I was in High School. Ummm... She and Sookie, her best friend and the chef at the Inn, are working out a deal with Mia- The Inn's Owner, so they can buy the place."  
  
She paused, thinking of what else to say. "Ummm. Well I went to Stars Hollow High until my Sophomore Year, when I transferred to Chilton Prep.. And I can't really think of anything else to say." Rory laughed lightly.  
  
"What about you, Tristan?" Anne took a sip of her Root Beer.  
"Well, There's not really much to say about me. My family is one of the 'Hartford Elite'. You know - rich, respected, and influential. I'm an only child. I went to Chilton from the time I started School, until I finished High School." He shook his head, "I told you there really wasn't much."  
  
"So what about you, Anne-Marie?" Rory asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza.  
  
"Me? Well, I'm the Second oldest of 4 kids. I have 2 little sisters, they're twins, and an older brother. Peter's 23 and he's getting his Law degree at UofT. The twins are 12, and my mother's expecting again. One of those Late in Life things. She's amazing. She and my Father run a Sports equipment store in San Antonio." She paused, taking another sip of her drink.  
  
"I went to The same school from Grade 1 to 8, - Bogart Public, then I went to Washington High until I graduated." Anne paused, looking at the couple sitting in front of her. "So, tell me, how did you two meet?"  
  
"Well," Rory started, "When I transferred to Chilton................ Then he came back from Military School, and we pretty much hooked up-"  
  
"Wait, what about Jess? You said that you were dating him." Anne pointed out.  
  
"Jess and I broke up the same day that Tris and I got together. That's pretty much it." Rory smiled as Tristan put his arm around her, and hugged her to his side.  
  
"Hmmmm." Anne looked at them, then at Rory's sapphire engagement ring. She looked at Tristan. "So, how did you propose?"  
  
"Well, it was Graduation, and when I went up to receive my diploma, I was bare naked under my robe, and as I walked across the platform, I opened it up and written on my chest was 'Rory will---' " The rest of his sentence was muffled by Rory's hand.  
  
She smiled brightly at Anne, her hand still muffling Tristan's voice. "Ignore him."  
  
Anne laughed, "So, what Really happened?" She asked Rory.  
  
"Not that." She sighed as Tristan pried her hand from his face.  
  
"It was an option, though!" He defended.  
  
Rory looked at him, raising her eyebrows, "Yea? And if you had done that you definitely wouldn't be my fiancé right now." She turned to her roommate,  
  
"It was at Graduation, as he said, but after everything was finished, and all of the diplomas given out, He got on the stage and called me up onto it. He kneeled in front of me - in front of everyone, really - and proposed. Obviously, I accepted. Although," Rory looked at Tristan, who had a string of cheese on his chin and a glob of tomato sauce on the napkin that was tucked into his collar. "''Right now, I have no idea why." She finished.  
  
Tristan grinned sheepishly and wiped his mouth with his impromptu bib. " Because," he swallowed the bite of pizza that was in his mouth and finished, "Because you love me." He clarified for her.  
  
Rory tilted her head, then looked at Anne, "Right. What he said."  
  
Anne laughed.  
  
...  
**~*~*(*)*~*~**  
Thanx for reading!  
  
Please, Tell Us what You think, Stroke our Egos!  
  
We'll love you forever if you do!!  
  
And please, tell us if we should bother to continue, 'cause if no one thinks we should, then well, we will, but we'll never post any for you to read.. We'll just print out our whole fic than throw it up in the air and laugh evilly while dancing in the papers. lol.  
  
Seriously, tho,  
  
Did you like it?  
  
~ Jayde & Mandy 


End file.
